Arbitrium Subrusticus
by Qwertymann
Summary: The events of the past shape our future. If we ignore the signs that the events of the past must be altered, our future will be in strife.


**A/N: Greetings, readers. I'm back! But not alone this time. For this story, the author Jocelyn Torrent and I are going to be co-authoring this story together, and we hope to deliver maximum quality in it. If you have read some of her stories, you'll know this has GOT to be good, because two heads are better than one... right? So, without further adieu, I will not hold you up any longer.**

* * *

A fiery pain erupted in Beast Boy's skull as he opened his eyes and attempted to stand

A fiery pain erupted in Beast Boy's skull as he opened his eyes and attempted to stand. The throw was so intense that he quickly fell to his knees with a groan. After rubbing his scalp for a few moments, he was finally relieved enough to scan his surroundings. However, it looked like the only beam of light in the room was the one that was situated on him. Even with his heightened senses he could see no further than the few feet surrounding him that the light spanned. He looked upwards towards the cascading light in hopes that he would see something, but it was too bright.

He shivered. The room was unbelievably frigid and he watched as every breath he exhaled was shown in an effluent mist. Another feeling began to consume him, fear. It crawled up his spine and made its way to the hairs on the back of his neck. However, he forced himself to stare straight ahead, showing no emotion. Wherever he was, so was the enemy that put him here and he refused to reveal his nerves to his potential savior or slayer.

"Good, I see that you've awakened. How's your head?" A voice mocked from the presumed corner of the room. Beast Boy turned his head slowly and waited as a large man came into view. He grinned at the boy, revealing a set of too white teeth. Beast Boy's eyes narrowed as he tried to get a look at the man, but the shadows hid his face perfectly.

"What do you want with me?" Beast Boy asked, straining to keep his voice level. The man's smile faded yet a taunting smirk still remained embedded on his lips.

"You'll know that in due time. Everyone will know in due time." Beast Boy's eyebrow rose at the last statement and he contemplated the man's words. Then it finally hit him, so powerful that it actually knocked the breath out of him.

"You…you caused it all, didn't you? The pain…?" The man nodded.

"The blackness…?"

He nodded.

"The…lives…?" To this the man actually gave a soft chuckle.

"Yes, they were all me. Forgive my lack of modesty but I do believe that it is a great achievement… considering who I was previously." Beast Boy's ears perked up at this and he used this opportunity to try and unmask the man.

"Who were you previously?" He asked, hoping that he wasn't pushing it too far. The man shook his head and smacked a hand to his forehead.

"Of course, I'm standing here in the shadows mocking you with extreme pleasure and I don't even allow you to see my face. That is quite rude of me." With that, the man paused for a moment, and then took a step into the light. At first Beast Boy didn't recognize him. He didn't look like any villain that he remembered coming across. The man smiled again and Beast Boy gasped in spite of himself.

"No, no, no. You, you caused all of this?" The man chuckled and stepped towards Beast Boy.

"Surprising isn't it?"

"How… how…" Beast Boy couldn't finish, he was too stunned.

"How did I what? How did I manage to turn from a joke to a dictator? Well, as much as I hate to admit it, it's all thanks to you and the titans and the people of this damned city!" The last two words came out harshly and he took a step back to control himself once more. He smoothed back his gelled hair and eyed Beast Boy again. A smile formed on his features again.

"Yes, Beast Boy, you and the titans are responsible for all of this. Don't you wish you'd considered me as more of a threat?" Beast Boy clenched his jaw shut, unable to find the words. The man chuckled again. "Well, would you like to know your very large part in my destruction of this civilization?" Beast Boy again had no response and the man sighed with a very smug look on his face. Beast Boy's ear twitched as the sound of a door opening reached it. Two pairs of footsteps were heard walking closer to him.

"Now that my colleagues are here, we can begin."

_Those who underestimate cannot be prepared for the mistakes it will bring._


End file.
